PE Teacher
by deznutzD
Summary: Just some random story I wrote bored in class one day. Completely random with fictional characters i made up :)


This is one really random story. All of the characters are fictional, they don't come from a tv show or anything just something I thought about one day and typed it while bored in class on my phone.

Short Story

Today was a normal day, just like any other day being a freshman PE teacher but today something weird happened. I mean, a lot of weird things happen everyday having classes with Freshmen, they make fun of my bald head, some girls complement my blue eyes, guys think they can beat me in basketball. Well I guess thats not weird, but kinda normal but anyway, something extra weird happened today.

This was my annoying class, full of too many friends who talk way too much and don't pay attention. Its really annoying, this is the only class I have like this.

I took attendance, once I got to the last two people, i noticed that Marley was laying down, like usual but her head was buried into her arm.

"Hey! Marley, are you alright?" My voice carried over the gym. ecoing. She lifts her head and looks over to me, nodding her head. I just think that she doesn't get enough sleep, but she does her makeup beautifully. Actually, I didn't know that she wore anything other than eye makeup until one day. While we were running the mile, Im guessing that she took off her face makeup because it was going to be really hot. Her eyeliner always looks amazing.

But since that day, I haven't seen her with face makeup in class, maybe she puts it back on after class, i don't know. She is a mystery for me, I haven't had a student like her, normally,I can match previous students up with the new one's of course they are different but they all end up doing about the same thing. But not her.

She has this big brown sweater that she never likes to take off in class and although, i'm pretty sure that while I am talking to the class before we start anything, she is trying to get a 5 minute nap in. But then when the class starts, she gets all into it, being supportive and clapping for her teammates while they play the silly games I made up over the years. On top of that, she is so giggly, laughing at everything.

I don't know why i noticed all of these things, I think its because, on the first day of PE, back in september. I remember being mad at a group of guys because they were eating chips or something and making a big mess. I told them to sweat it up and they did, but not well enough. I was pissed so I got the broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the whole gym. And while I was sweeping up the area that MArley and her friends were sitting, I could hear one of them say, "Look at him, sweeping away his dying courier." I could hear all of them break out in laugh, like it was the funniest thing ever. I turned around to see the group of girls laughing but Marley had her back to me, she was wearing that same, big ass sweeter as she always wears.

Im not sure if they knew that i heard them, but I did. Turns out that all of her friends were put with health first. But anyway, back to what happened today. So today we were playing American ball. American ball is like dodge ball but everyone fends for themselves and their is only one ball. I decided to have fun today and play with them. I was good but after i got someone out, this guy, i forget his name, but he is amazing at this game. He aims right at me and the ball goes right for my penis. It hurt so bad, the ball was soft but that kid throw that ball really hard.. People were laughing and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face also.

I didn't care though, I just walked over and went over to the area of where the people who were out, went. The game went on and I began to feel a strain in my underwear. I put my hands over the front of my shorts, I had a fully erect boner. i don't understand why everytime I get hit in the balls, I end up getting a boner. Normally, its just semi erect, never full on. And with the pants i'm wearing, there is no way i can hide this, unless i can somehow stick my hand in my pants and tuck it under my waistband. i could feel the blush creep up on my face, as i looked down and saw how visible it is. I looked up and caught glimpse of Marley.

Today she had heavy eye makeup, making her brown eyes look amazing. Her wavy hair was in a messy bun and it would bounce when she ran. She was clinging to her sweater as though she was freezing. It was quick, she moved her eyes away from me putting her attention back to the game.

The went on for the next 5 minutes and I stayed in my spot with my hand over my shorts. I had calmed myself down enough to have it semi hard. But it was still there. my butt was starting to hurt from sitting on this box full of balls and stuff for other games i have made up. So i get up and start pretending that it isn't there, if someone notices, oh well.

Today is a friday so this period is only 45 minutes, so class ended and I still had a stiffy in my pants. I told the girls to go to the locker rooms and thats when it happened. I heard whipping sounds behind me and when I turn around, I see Marley hitting people with her sleeve while laughing. I give her a what-are-you-doing-face and she just smiles wider, hitting another one of her friends. I turn around and begin walking towards the boys door to the locker room. I hear the whipping sound again, then i feel it.

"Hey!" I say annoyed. She turns around and looks down, her smile dropping for a second. Embarrassment fills my body. She looks back up at me and gives me a smirk, her brown eyes looking into my soul. Before I could say anything, she turned around and began laughing, catching up with her friends and hitting them again.

I let the boys into the locker room, and i couldn't stop thinking about her. i have a boyfriend, i don't know why that 16 year old made me feel that way. I could feel my erection growing harder, I needed to get rid of this, quick, i have another class in like 5 minutes. I went to my office instead of going to the locker room. Those boys don't need my supervision. I stuck my hand in my pants grabbing my length. Thoughts of my boyfriend fill my mind as I pump hard and fast. I miss him, he's been gone way too long.

My boyfriend is away for business, and i just miss the feel of him inside me. I pulled my pants down as I came fast and hard, all over my office floor. I was still horny with the thought of him in me. I could tell my face was still flushed, but there was nothing I could do, I have a class in seconds and I need to be down there.

I grabbed a bunch of tissues and began to clean it up, until someone came barging into my office.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" I was on my knees with a tissue in my hand whipping up the white thick liquid that just came from my body.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was Kevin, the swimming coach. my buddy, the person, other than my boyfriend who I could talk to about everything, but now I had no idea what to do.

"Uh, nothing, i was just about to head down and open the door for the next class." I say getting up and tossing the tissue in the trash, hoping I got it all off the floor.

"Too late, I already did it." I must of not heard the bell ring.

"Oh." I say trying my best to not seem embarrassed.

Kevin looked me over, shrugged and left. And the rest of the day went on

~.~.~.

Well, this is one weird story I wrote. Hopefully you like it. P.s. sorry for any errors or anything.


End file.
